It All Started With A Slap
by babii.ang3ls
Summary: It just started with 1 slap, he didnt mean to but she left him that night, she meet up with old friends and her EX fiance
1. Intro

It All Started With A Slap Introduction.

These are only code names.

Starring Uchiha Sasuke as Riion my BF and Uzumaki Naru as Xiao me

Others

using code names again..

Garra as Anom

Haku as Hebi Leader, Sasuke

Kiba as Last demon

Tenten as Iris


	2. How it all started

Chapter 1 

**How it all started**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

---------------------------

Friday night, Naru let silent tears fall down her face like the three nights before while hugging her pillow or laying on her bed. After a few minutes she stood up and shut the curtain, hiding the busy streets of Konoha. She took slow steps towards her mirror and saw the dark red hand imprint on her right cheek.

Naru's Point Of View...+

Gaara, how could you do this to me? You're my fiancé, in a couple of months I walk the aisle with you, I couldn't wait and now that this has happened, I dread this day more then any other.

Flashback...+

(At The Sabaku 's Mansion)

Gaara: "Naru-chan, I love you more then anything in the whole world." Gaara said as he smiled and touched her cheek.

Naru: "I love you too Gaara, you're the best thing that has happened in my whole life." She replied, giving him a radient smile that lighted up her whole face.

Gaara: "Well Naru-chan, I've known you for a year now, right?"

Naru: "Yes, why do you ask?"

Gaara: "Well, I think that just being your boyfriend isn't enough for me.."

Naru: "You're going to break up with me?" she replied as her eyes started to water.

Gaara: "Haha of course not!" Gets down on his knee "Naru Chung, will you marry me?"

Suddenly Naru started crying, but these were tears of joy.

Naru: "Of course I will!"

Before they knew it, the wedding was planned the wedding for 3 months from now.

End Of Flashback... +

I loved you more then anything and now...

Flashback...+

Gaara: "Naru what the fuck is your problem?"

Naru: "Why don't you tell me that Gaara? You're the one acting all nuts!"

Gaara: "AT LEAST I'M NOT CHEATING ON MY FIANCE!!"

Naru: "What the fuck is your problem Gaara? I'm not cheating!"

Gaara: "Then why are you always going to the bar with Charlene?"

Naru: "I'M NOT YOU IDIOT!! I'M SHOPPING FOR THE WEDDING YOU BITCH!!"

Gaara: "Don't call me a bitch, cause you're the only bitch here."

Naru: "Then GET A MIRROR!"

And then...that's when his hand smacked against her face.

End Of Flashback...+


	3. Saying goodbye

**Chapter 2**

**Say Goodbye.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

-------------------------------------- 

Naru grabbed a bag, took a few piles of clothes and shoved them into her bag.

Naru's Point Of View...+

Garra...I love you...but I have to say goodbye, this time it was only a slap, next time it could be my life. I mean, how could you? Now I understand the only reason you wanted to share a mansion with me was so that you could beat me without my parents or yours knowing. You've changed so much, you're no longer the Garra that kissed me gently and stared at the sunset with...goodbye Garra...

End Of Point Of View...+

Garra, while laying on the couch in the living room kept cursing at himself and flung his shirt across the room.

Garra's Point Of View..+

Naru, I'm sorry for hurting you, but do you think I'll let you run off when you want? No way, and even though I lied to you about Charlene and the bar, you have to understand you're only mine, I won't even let you LOOK at another young man if it'll drive you away from me...

End Of Point Of View...+

Naru grasped onto her bag and left. She didn't have any money or a cell phone because Garra didn't trust her...she tiptoed downstairs and noticed that Garra was laying on the couch, looking really pissed off. She slipped past the living room quickly.

Naru:whispering This is time to say goodbye.


	4. How They Met

**Chapter 3  
**

**How They Met.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------  
As Naru laid her hand onto the doorknob, she thought of all the happy times she and Gaara had at the mansion.

Naru: Naru, stop thinking of the past and think of now.

She left, the only goodbye she left for Gaara was the click of the door shutting.

Naru ran onto the side of the street, tears stinging her eyes and vision was blurry. She accidentally walked onto the road and finally noticed a car speeding at her.

Sasuke's Point Of View...+  
God damnit, Sakura keeps calling me after I broke up with her...WHAT THE HELL SOMEONE IS WALKING RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD!?!?!!?!

End Of Point Of View...+

Naru screamed while Sasuke stopped his convertible. He rushed out of the car while screaming at Naru, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naru wiped her eyes and was finally able to see clearly.

Naru: Oh...I'm sorry..really.

She was looking down at her feet, not really thinking about what had just happened.

Sasuke was really pissed off until he noticed a tear drip onto the street.

Sasuke: Ummmmm, who are you?

Naru: muttering Just a nobody.

He looked at her confusedly, and finally talked to her.

Sasuke: Do you need any help or anything?

Naru: No thanks.

He touched her chin, trying to raise her head up, but she only moved her head away from his hand. All she thought of was Gaara.


	5. Getting To Know Him

**Chapter 4**

**Getting To Know Him.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Naru finally decided to look up at who was trying to comfort her. Sasuke, noticing that Naru was staring confusedly at his face, teary-eyed, didn't know what to say. They gave each other quivery smiles as they turned to their own thoughts.

Naru's Point Of View...+

Gaara, Gaara, Gaara...I love you so much and you still hate me? Whatever...I just can't change my last name to yours, say any vows towards you, or even wear the wedding dress without feeling nautilus. Who is this guy staring at me anyways? I feel like I've met him before, I feel safe when I look at his puzzled face...it's just the question of, who is he?

Sasuke's Point Of View...+

Ughh, I just want to scream at this weirdo to get a life, but there's something that's stopping me...who is she? I just feel like I know her, but maybe I'm wrong?

End Of Point(s) Of View...+

Sasuke: Uhhh, what's your name?

Sasuke finally managed to speak after staring into Naru's brown eyes for a while.

Naru: Oh, me?

Naru answered after some time, lost in thought.

Sasuke: Yea. Who else could it be?

Chuckling, she finally managed to say,

Naru: I'm Naru Uzumaki, and you?

Sasuke: I'm Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke's Point Of View...+

I remember her! She's the daughter of the head of the Uzumaki industry, her father told mine that we were bound to marry some day...then one day she ran away?

Naru's Point Of View...+

Not him...not Sasuke. He's the whole reason why I had to abandon my family, friends, my whole social life all together. I didn't want to marry him, and I NEVER WILL want to marry him! Oh well, I just hope he doesn't remember me...I mean, that was when I was 16, and now I'm 21, he'll never remember me! The only reason my father sold me to him was because he wanted to join the Uchiha and Uzumaki industry together, what a scam he is.

End Of Point Of View...+

Sasuke: Uhh...Naru?

Naru: Yes?

Sasuke: You were supposed to marry me..about 5 years ago?

Naru: stuttering Ummm...yes, yes we were.


	6. Us Supposed To Be Married?

**Chapter 5**

**Us...Supposed To Be Married?**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------

Flashback..+

"Naru, come here please." said her father in a rasp tone.

"Yes father?" Naru replied, glaring at him.

"I've talked to the head of the Uchiha corporation and we've agreed.." he rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" she blurted out.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking. Anyways, we've agreed that you and his son will marry in 2 weeks." he said in a cold, still voice.

"MARRY?!?!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM AND YOU WANT ME TO MARRY SOME COMPLETE STRANGER!?!?!?" Naru screamed.

"Yes...I want you to marry him. And don't scream, it ruins your vocal chords." he said in the same cold voice.

"I don't care about vocal chords! I don't care about who you want me to marry! You know I have a boyfriend!" she lowered her voice a bit, but the anger fumed.

"Boyfriends mean nothing..husbands mean everything." he didn't bother to look at her.

"But..." she argued.

"No buts, the matter is closed." he started to walk away, smoking a cigar.

End Of Flashback...+

Naru's Point Of View...+

I ran away from my father, like I did from Gaara...but what to do now?

End Of Point Of View...+

"Your father doesn't know you're back in Konoha, does he?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Uh...no, why, do you plan to tell him so you get to marry me?" she smirked right at him.

"Why would I want to marry an idiot like you?" he smirked back.

"Haha, me, an idiot? You should look in a mirror Mr. Uchiha!"

For the time they were "arguing", Naru forgot all about Gaara and why she was just crying.

"I'll let you know that many women would faint at the thought of marrying me!" he countered.

"All of them blind I suppose!" she giggled endlessly.

Sasuke's Point Of View...+

She's so sweet, especially when she's giggling or smiling. Should I invite her to stay at my house? She seems pretty lost, holding a travel bag and a purse. Sasuke, are you mad? You just met her...well, I'll just think of it a different way, after all, we were going to get married, right?

End Of Point Of View...+

"Uhhh...Naru?" he managed to say between the laughter.

"Yes?" she replied, still giggling.

"Would you like to stay overnight? You're soaked..you can leave tommorrow if you want." he said with a quivery smile.

"Ummmm...promise you won't rape me?" she finally managed to say, still laughing.

"How could I promise that?" He chuckled evily.

"One finger on me, you're dead." she smiled at his silliness.

"So you're staying?" he laughed along with her.

"NO!" she cried.

"Awwww..." he gave her a sad face.

"Sure I will, but only for the night, okay? You're too tempting with that cute sad face." she said, pinching his cheeks.

"Owwww...get in the car before I actually do rape you!" he smiled.

"Ahhhhh!" she ran into the car, giggling like crazy.


	7. In The Car

**Chapter 6**

**In The Car.**

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke lead Naru to his silver Porche and glanced at her. She was staring at the ground, a meak smile hiding behind the hair covering her face. Sasuke unlocked the car, and as he was about to get into his car, he noticed Naru was still standing there, staring at the ground.

Sasuke: Uhhh...Naru?

She finally looked up at Sasuke, who had the car door open, but placed in his grasp. He was sort of leaning over while he held his car door open.

Naru: soft whisper Yes?

Sasuke: confused Ummm, get in?

"Oh yea..sorry.." she said, as she got into the car. She picked up her travel bag from the wet ground and laid it in the passenger seat. Naru, starting to be silly, sat right onto the bag and laughed when she couldn't get the seat beat over her and the huge bag. Sasuke looked at her and started to laugh so hard.

"Thank god I didn't get married to you, I would have been married to an idiot!" Sasuke said, still chuckling at Naru.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Naru countered, pouting.

"Awww fine. Do you want me to move the bag to the back seat though?!?!" he said.

"That would be nice, huh?" she looked at him, the warmth in his eyes and his happy smile seemed to cheer her up quickly.

"Well get your big fat bum off it then!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I'm not fat, and I don't have a big bum." she said.

"Sure you're not, just GET OFFFFFFFFFFFF!" he yelled.

"FINE THEN!!!!" she screamed back at him. She opened the car door and hopped out. Sasuke picked up the bag and shoved it into the backseat.

"What the hell do you have in that bag anyways?" he said.

"Ummm my stuff." she said, a sad look coming over her face.

Naru's Point Of View...+

Sasuke, he makes me so happy, and even though we just met, I feel like I've known him a long time..if I wasn't so deeply in love with Gaara I would have accepted him a long time ago! giggles

"Uhhh Naru?" Sasuke interrupted Naru's thoughts.

End Of Point Of View...+

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why the heck are you giggling so loudly? HEE HEE HEE HEE." he said, imitating Naru.

"I'm not that loud you know!" she countered.

"Sure you aren't..." he said, rolling his eyes.

She laughed at his sarcasm and gave him a quick hug.

"What was that for?" he looked at her confusedly.

"Keep your eyes on the road, and that's for cheering me up." she gave him a radient smile, the happiest smile she's showed for months.

Sasuke's Point Of View...+

She's so adorable when she smiles, it just lights her whole face up like an angel. I really think I'm falling for Naru, which is silly because I just broke up with Sakura...but still. I feel so breath taken whenever she giggles or smiles. I just want to know why she was crying...

End Of Point Of View...+

"Naru, do you mind if I call you Naru by the way?" he added.

"Nah, can I call you Sasu then?" she asked.

"Why Sasu? Then I'll call you Naru-chan!" he replied.

"On second thought, I'll call you Sas." she giggled.

"Naru, want to get sundaes from McDonalds?" he asked.

"Sas, do you know what time it is?" she said, staring at his face.

Sasuke turned and looked at her while the traffic light was red.

"It's only 11:00! Plus, they have a 25 hour drive!" he replied.

"Don't you mean 24 hours?!? HAHAHAH SAS DOESN'T KNOW TIME!" she laughed hard.

"Hey don't be mean, I said 25 by accident." he pouted.

"Sure it was by accident..." she said.

"Fine, Naru-chan gets no sundae and the Superior Sasuke gets one." he looked at her smiling.

The traffic light switched to green, and Sasuke drove on his way to McDonalds.

"Don't call me Naru-chan:D And the only thing superior about Sasuke is those big-headed thoughts stuck in your head." she giggled at the insult.

"Alright Naru-chan, do you still want a sundae?" he gave her a pleading look.

"Don't call me Na..never mind I'd love a sundae."

Sasuke smiled at the fact that Naru let him call her Naru-chan. They finally made it to the drive-thru and finally it was Sasuke's and Naru's turn to order.

"What would you like today?" the cashier asked (you know, the person at the counter...)

"A strawberry sundae please." Sasuke and Naru said at the same time.

"COPY CAT!" Naru yelled at him.

"No, we just simply have the same taste, stupid." he glanced at Naru.

"Fine." she poked her tongue out at him while he was focused onto the road.

"Naru, let's go home?"


	8. Getting To Know You All

Chapter 7 Getting To Know You All. 

Sasuke parked his Porsche in front of a gigantic mansion. While Naru stared in awe at the large size of the mansion, Sasuke picked up Naru's bag in the backseat and interrupted her thoughts of Gaara. He had noticed that Naru looked really upset so he grasped her hand. Normally, if anyone other then Gaara held her hand, she'd scream until they'd let go. But now, torn down and heart-broken, Naru felt secure, feeling his friendly, warm grasp.

"Naru?" Sasuke finally manage to ask between all the silence.

"Yes Sasuke?" Naru replied as they were still walking towards the mansion.

Sasuke stopped quickly, then said "A few of my other friends live here, I hope you don't mind."

"No, of course not... it's only for the night, right?" Naru inquired.

Silence. No answer from Sasuke. She turned to look at him when what she saw was a sad face of disappointment. Naru ignored it, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke finally pulled his house key out of his pocket and as soon as he opened the door, he got tons of greetings.

"Hey Sasuke!" Haku called from across the room.

"Yo Sasuke!" Kiba yelled.

"Uh...hey Sas, who's that?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke moved into the house, showing Naru, who was hiding behind Sasuke before he moved. She blushed but kept staring down until she heard a voice say,

"Naru-chan?"

Naru looked up, the voice calling her name sounded so familiar. She noticed that it was Tennie, her best friend since she was 5.

"Tennie!!!!" Naru screamed back as Tennie pulled her into a big hug.

"Naru, where have you been? I haven't talked to you in years!" Tennie said.

Kiba started to get curious on how Tennie and Naru knew each other, as was Sasuke, so they both walked over to where Naru and Tennie were standing, hugging.

"Uhhhh, explanation?" Kiba finally said.

"I've known Naru since we were 5!! I just can't believe she's standing next to me!" Tennie replied, as she started crying. Naru was blinking back tears but now that Tennie let them loose, she let her tears flow too. The guys stood there, looking confused until another figure started to walk down the stairs.

"Guys, what's all the no..." Haku said as he cut himself off as soon as he noticed Naru hugging Tennie.

"Naru?" Haku asked.

"Haku?"


	9. Haku

Chapter 8

Haku

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru let herself out of Tenten's embrace and welcomed Haku's. Naru nuzzled her chin against Haku's shoulder, then rested her head. Haku was surprised on how happy Naru was, especially her reaction to seeing him. Haku had a crush on Naru ever since grade 8, and when he found out she was missing, he was heartbroken. He kept a picture of Naru and him on top of his night table.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was really jealous of seeing Naru snuggling up on Haku's shoulder, he had no reason why, but to see Naru against another guy made a bomb explode in his chest. Sas turned away, not wanting to look at them.

"Umm, I'm going up to my room..." Sasuke said with a frown on his face. He walked upstairs and went into his room, but opened the door a bit and peered downstairs to spy on Naru and Haku.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing here?" Haku asked surprisingly.

Still in their embrace, Naru's eyes started to form tears. Haku, noticing Naru wasn't answering; he pulled her out of his embrace and looked at her face. He noticed a tear sliding down Naru's cheek.

"Naru-chan? What's wrong?"


End file.
